From this moment on, your lies are your life
by firefly2222
Summary: There is love of course. And then there's life, it's the enemy. Graceland Story. Includes all of the Graceland family but is mainly Briggs/Charlie pairing. Set at the end of season 2 and continues onward.
1. Sauce Night

This story starts off during episode 2x11 "Home" during sauce night... Credit for the first couple of chapters of this story goes to the makers of Graceland with some adjustments made by me :)

* * *

 _Briggs POV:_

"Voi-la" Charlie placed the sauce upon the table and uncovered it, a brief round of cheers and claps went around the table.

"I guess this wouldn't be sauce night without a brief toast, i know everybody's hungry so ill keep it short- to Graceland" Everyone looked towards me and raised their glasses to toast "to home" the glasses clinked around the table.

"Now let's eat, mange" No one hesitated as Charlie started passing around the pasta. _ping. ping._ Charlie reached over and grabbed Johnnys phone throwing it away from the table

"yo" johnny protested,

"no phones on sauce night" Charlie continued serving herself

"that was work" Johnny countered laughing.

"i don't care! sauce time" charlie scolding him.

"Hey Johnny, was that Lucia or Carlito?" Mike asked.

"um Carlito" Johnny answered.

Mike looked at him while taking another bite "that must have been crazy, when Sid called and tipped off Carlitos little side project"

"actually the timing couldn't have been more perfect" Johnny said as he spooned more pasta onto his plate.

"How so?" Mike questioned

Charlie scolded them again "No work talk on sauce night".

"No, mike wants to talk work" Paige insisted "lets talk work".

"Ya know what, your right Chuck, we get so wrapped up in work sometimes, so whats going on? anyone got anything going on in their lives they want to share?" Mike looked around the table. Me and Charlie exchanged glances in a moment of silence. _now was not the time to tell them._ We ate in silence for a moment when Jakes spoke up-

"anyone else having trouble with the washer?"

"yeah you just need to turn the little knob to the left till it clicks" Paige explained. The table fell silent again.

"well, in lieu of that stimulating conversation" Mike turned to Charlie, "i guess work it is- sorry Chuck". He then turned back to Johnny, "Johnny why was the timing so perfect?" Johnny finished chewing before answering

"well cuz Briggs had just called me, and i told him that Carlos wasn't gonna bind to the plan i gave him unless we found a way to discredit Carlito, so it was just perfect" i took a deep breath as Johnny finished and Mikes gaze landed on me.

"Whats the matter Briggs? you seem a little out of it."

"I havent slept" i took another bite.

"Johnny, when i catch Sid and ask him who tipped him off to all of this, what do you think he's gonna say?" Mike smirked. I answered before Johnny could

"i think Sid would say pretty much anything to shave a single day off of a life sentence- but you know whats funny Mike i get the impression you would not be happy unless Sid spends the rest of his days in the ground. why don't you share with everybody what you told me last night Mike, i can quote ya"

"Thats ENOUGH Briggs" Charlie turned to me, "your tired, your not thinking clearly" this time she was scolding me. i dropped my fork and turning towards her.

"what, come on baby" i said smirking at her.

"No one wants to hear it" she said in a stern voice.

"Okay" i said putting my hands up "I'm sorry, i apologize, i thought this was what you wanted, ya know, everybody to come together, to share stuff, and be honest about shit" i said taking long chug of my drink.

"your not honest with anybody" i dropped my fork again turning to her.

"okay, well why don't you show me what that looks like, BABE. i have an idea why don't we start talking about Kelly Badillo" i said looking at the rest of the table. The table erupted.

"Did you just say Kelly Badillo?" Mike interrupted

"Do you want to tell everybody what you did for her?" I knew the second i brought it up i took things too far.

"You piece of shit" Charlie was seething on the inside as she flung her napkin onto the table. I didn't think there was anything that could make this moment worse, until i heard Jakes response.

"Easy mama bear" Jakes tried to calm Charlie down. My eyes widened, no one else at the table had heard him, i hoped... Paige and Mike were busy in an argument of their own now, Johnny just watched on at everybody fighting.

"What did you call me?!" She yelled at Jakes, turning her gaze to me. The yelling had taken over the table i turned my attention back to Mike ignoring Charlie for the moment, "tell me this, how far will you go to get Sid?"

Mike stood up," i think the better question is what wouldn't i do to catch you".

i stood up motioning to him "come and get it young man".

Charlie stool up grabbing the bowl of sauce in the middle of the table "how bout that" she yelled as she dumped the sauce, Johnny watched in horror "look at that, alright!" she had enough. Everyone looked down in shame. I looked at Charlie, she was fuming, trying to to real in her emotions.

Johnny lifted his gaze "I'm in love with Lucia-" he started

"Johnny-" Jakes scolded. I smirked, could this dinner get any better.

"Ive been sleeping with her this whole time" Johnny finished.

Charlie turned on her heal giving me a death stare and started for the stairs. I started after her making it to the bottom of the stairs only to hear her bedroom door slam. I sighed. _Her door._ Guess she wasn't staying in my room tonight. Everyone stormed by me heading up the stairs, Johnny gave me a small smile and patted my shoulder before heading up to his room. I made my way back into the dining room. Sauce was everywhere. I made my way over to the table and started to clean up. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

 _Charlie POV:_

It was was going to be a long night. I was tossing and turning for the better part of the last half hour and now i had been staring at a spot on the ceiling for the last 20 minutes. i couldn't sleep. After the nights events i was in a terrible mood, i already had enough on my mind with the baby, and now everyone elses problems were on my shoulders too, and to top it off i was starving. I tip toed down the stairs as quietly as i could making my way over to the fridge. i heard the stairs creak behind me.

"I thought i heard you get up" Paul rubbed the sleep from his eyes and he followed me into the kitchen. I perched myself on a stool at the island.

"Couldn't sleep?" he questioned. i nodded before i admitted "and I'm hungry". He made his way over to the fridge and brought out a pre-made plate.

"I figured you would be, i made you a plate" he popped it in the microwave. He turned away from the microwave and leaned against the counter facing me. I looked up and met his eyes.

"I'm sorry that sauce night didn't end up the way you wanted", he started, i snorted, "okay I'm sorry that i played a part in ruining sauce night" he tried again.

"I'm not mad about that..." i trailed off playing with my fingers.

"and-" he continued '-i'm sorry that i told Jakes about the baby" he sighed.

"i thought we agreed not to tell anybody yet" i chastised. It was still early. Hell we had only found out a couple days ago, although i had a feeling i knew what was going on for over a week. I was constantly tired, my boobs were sore, and the slightest whiff of something could send me running to the toilet. I knew without taking the test. I knew what it was going to say. I had went and stayed at Ambers place for a few days, i couldn't face Paul yet, i didn't know what to say. I didn't have to tell him, when i got back i took a test, i was in the shower when he came in and wrapped his arms around me, i knew, we both knew, i was pregnant. That night he confronted me in the kitchen, i was cutting up peppers for the sauce.

 _"Sauce huh"_

 _"Been too long, do you want to hear the story" i asked looking up. He walked further into the kitchen, "i know the story". I smirked._

 _"Jakes called, him and Johnny are coming home, so are Mike and Paige, so i just thought-" i chocked back tears "ya know Graceland used to be a safe haven ya know? for all of us, i don't know when but we lost that"._

 _He brushed the hair out of my face, "well you know, it doesn't have to stay like that" "ya" i responded. He moved behind me "Charlie, baby, turn around, look at me" i turned facing him "listen, um, i want you to know that if it was going to be anybody it would be you." he paused "I really want to keep it" I looked down before looking back up at him. "Me too"._

We had agreed that night to have the baby, but we also knew that it was really early, i was probably 5 weeks in, we agreed not to tell anybody yet.

"I know, i know, I'm sorry" Paul walked over to me running his hands up and down my arms, "i told him before we even talked that night, i needed someone to talk to about everything" he kissed the top of my head. i smiled up at him as the microwave went off.

"babys hungry" i smiled as i shoved him towards the microwave. He laughed. I just took my first bite when i voice spoke up behind me,

"so is there leftovers for everybody" Johnny asked. He took a seat next to me as i moved my plate over to share with him, Paul handed him an extra fork. He waited till i took my next bite, then spoke up,

"so whens the baby coming" he beamed. Our eyes widened. "Didn't think i heard Jakes earlier did ya" he quipped stuffing his mouth with another fork full. He finished chewing, stood up and rubbed my shoulders.

"Don't worry mama bear, no one else heard" he kissed the back of my head and turned towards the stairs

"Johnny, Don't tell any-" Paul started,

"Don't worry your secret is safe with me" he assured us before he ascended the stairs.

"Comon" paul reached for my hand and pulled me towards the stairs "lets go to bed".

* * *

Thank you for reading! Reviews are appreciated!

I am mostly following the story line of the end of season 2. Some things are switched up a bit: Charlie and the Graceland family are all working on the Amber job together from the beginning- the bank robbery will take place in a few weeks.


	2. You Lit the Match

This chapter takes place end of episode 2x11 and episode 2x12.

The Graceland Family have just pulled off the bank robbery: takes place a few weeks after the 1st chapter. Charlie is ~7weeks.

* * *

 _Briggs POV:_

We had just pulled off the bank robbery, Charlie had cornered me in the parking lot, she wanted answers, and i wanted to give them to her, just not here. Out of the corner of my eye i saw Sid pull up, "we gotta go" i tried to turn but she stopped me "No, i want to talk about this"

"Charlie, i know, but we gotta go" i said guiding her with my arm.

* * *

We were driving back to the house in silence. She only spoke up when she noticed i had driving by our normal route.

"You just missed our turn, where you taking me?" she was very short with me.

"to the desert, i wanna show you something" i said looking at her.

"show me what?"

"I wanna show you the truth Charlie"

"naw" she answered quickly "i don't wanna hear it anymore, just take me home" i continued driving not looking up.

"turn around Paul" she said with more force.

"ya know what, i have been sleep walking for months, shit for years, i didn't even know it but you have been asking me to talk and your right, there are things you need to hear babe, to see, things you could never possibly-" i was cut off by a loud bang as i slammed on the brakes the car coming to an abrupt halt. Blood splattered the windshield.

My head snapped to Charlie, she was staring at the blood "you okay?"

She tried to cover her mouth with her hand "i think I'm gonna get-" she flung open the car door and started puking. I grabbed her hair to prevent it from falling in her face.

"-sick" she finished inbetween dry heaves. She shoved me away as she wiped her mouth. I got out to check on the deer. The doe was still alive...barely. it was suffering.

"baby, call animal control, she's still breathing, she's still alive" i said crouched down.

"take me home" she said stepping out next to the car.

"Comon, her ribs are broken, she's got-" i was cut off by the sound of a gun firing. Charlie shot the doe.

"You lit the match Paul" i turned around standing to face her.

"How long? how long have you had the tape?" i questioned.

"A couple of weeks"

i nodded "thats why you left the house?"

She shook her head, "god no, i left the house because i knew i was pregnant, the same god damn night i get a phone call from a friend at the LAPD and he plays the tape, why didn't you just tell me? i gave you every chance, every chance" she started to tear up.

"i was going to tell you" i started but she cut me off.

"you were going to kill Mike, instead of coming to me, instead of trusting me, you turned to that. is that who you are?!" she asked incredulously

"Charlie, look-" i tried to reason-

"too late!" she yelled as she walked over to the drivers side of the car.

"Catherine" i tried again, she ignored me and got in the car, driving away.

* * *

The walk home was long, but it gave me time to think about how i was going to fix this. I made my way to her room, i knew there was no way she would be in mine. i knocked lightly.

"is that you" she asked walking up to the other side of the door

"can we talk" i tried

"like this" she sighed "i thought you'd run like the last time.

"Charlie, last time i stayed for you, ill always stay for you, let me in"

"no, this is as close as we get" she said sniffling "you should move out" she continued.

"Sweetheart, I'm sorry thats simply not gonna work for me"

"you don't have a say in it"

"until you take it away from me, i do have a say" i said standing my ground.

"you really gonna force my hand" she whimpered.

"you listened to that tape, you know i didn't mean to kill him" i pleaded.

"this isn't about that, all the times you lied to me, did you really think you were protecting me?"

"no, i thought i was protecting myself"

There was a moment of silence before i heard her voice "goodnight paul"

"goodnight charlie"

* * *

 _Charlie POV:_

"Charlie? are you okay" Johnny was standing on the other side of the door. In between dry heaves i answered him "I'm fi-" i puked again "fine". i leaned back against the cool tile. I closed my eyes, the events of last night played over and over in my head.

"Are you sure? do you want me to get Briggs?" Standing I opened the door to face Johnny.

"No" i answered shortly. Johnnys eyes widened at my reaction, i walked past him heading over to the sink rinsing my mouth out and brushing my teeth.

"What happ-" he started

"nothing happened, don't ask about it okay" i snapped at him. He started to back away like a dog with its tail between his legs retreating into the hallway. My phone went off- a reminder on my calendar- i groaned. i completely forgot.

"Johnny" i called out

"yes?" he peaked around the corner of the bathroom.

"can you take me somewhere" he nodded.

* * *

"Hey doc, whens the first time you realized you would be spending the rest of your life poking pregnant women?" i asked as i laid back on the table. He smeared the blue goo across my stomach pressing down with the wand.

"Miss. Demarco, lets just try to relax why don't we" he continued looking at the screen.

"Sorry, I'm nervous" i said staring at the ceiling. I _wish Paul was here._

"there we are" he said moving the screen in my direction.

"what am i looking at" i inquired

"see this little black shape here-"

"is that my baby? it looks like a peanut"

"you won't recognize it as a baby for a few more weeks"

a sudden urge of concern surged over me "is it okay? is it doing everything its supposed to be doing?"

"you appear to have a very healthy fetus" he replied as he wiped my stomach off.

"For the next 33 weeks you and the peanut are in lock-step, your hungry the peanuts hunger, your tired the peanuts tired, when your distressed -"

"the peanut is distressed" i finished.

"you also have to make a healthy climate for yourself, because thats how you make a healthy climate for the baby"

"does that mean i have to quit my job?"

"that depends whats your job?"

"just clerical work" i lied.

"that should be fine"

"wow" i said looking back at the screen in awe.

"would you like a picture" he smiled.

"can i get 2"

* * *

Read and Review! thanks!


	3. Where is she?

Takes place end of episode 2x12 and episode 2x13

In my story Charlie never went to Mike with the tape; you will see what happens in this chapter.

* * *

 _Briggs POV:_

I starred down at the image in my hands. The was the word baby with an arrow that pointed to a little black "blob". It really didn't look like a baby at this point- but it was. My baby. Charlie had left the picture for me last night. I came home and found it on my nightstand. It was wrapped around the tape. I smirked to myself- it may take take, but she would forgive me, i just had to get through today. i ran my finger across the picture one last time before slipping it into my wallet. i grabbed my gun and put it into the waist band of my jeans. i slowly tip toed out into the hallway it was very early we had to get a head start before the sun rose- i tried Charlies door but it was locked. i sighed before heading out.

* * *

We pulled up outside Solanos house a few hours later. My phone buzzed but i quickly ignored it. I walked around to Sid as he was getting ready to head in.

"Hey Sid can i make a quick call"

"Were not heading into a diner party here"

i shook my head "its about my kid" i made a quick excuse "please"

"okay make it quick"

i called mike back "believe it or not this isn't a good time"

"no kidding, apparently theres a bomb scare in los angels, there pulling everybody back"

"are you telling me theres no arresting units stateside?"

"no I'm staying"

'i need all hands on deck"

"I'm staying! every time we get close to Sid the whole world falls apart but not today" He paused

"hey briggs, have you heard from charlie?" my breath hitched in my throat.

"charlie, no why?

"don't worry about it ill take care of it" he tried to play it off.

"you'll take care of what?

"hey, you'll take care of what? i demanded an answer.

"okay look, she went to go meet Amber to bring her in and the team just said they never showed up" i felt my heart drop.

"where the hell is she mike?" i started to panic.

"Briggs you just stay there and stay on task, i will take care of this okay"

"I'm coming back"

"Briggs no"

"Yeah, I'm taking the SUV, I'm heading north" i said already getting in the car.

"no, no, you are not leaving, you need to stay" Mike tried to stop me.

"it will take me about 3 hours" i said before hanging up and flooring it out of the driveway.

* * *

"i gotta tell you Paul this is about the hight of bullshit after what your girlfriend pulled last time" Billy said as i pulled up.

"where is she?" i asked getting out.

"i don't know" i slammed him up against the SUV

"where is Amber?"

"comon, i don't know man, she left me"

"I swear to god billy" tightening my grip

He nodded his head "theres a money launderer, British guy, if she's with him, then Charlies in trouble"

* * *

 _Charlies POV:_

 _"_ if she was gonna talk by know she would have" Amber told him. i spit in his face and he reached forward grabbing me off the chair, hoisting me up and threatening to throw me off the edge of the balcony.

"damit stop" Amber pleaded pulling out her gun "don't, let her go" we heard gun shots. Amber instructed someone to go and check it out.

"Charlie, Charlie you there?" i heard Paul yell.

"Paul, Paul I'm upstairs" i kneed the guy and turned to run only to be knocked unconscious by Amber.

* * *

 _Briggs POV:_

 _"P_ aul, Paul im upstairs" i head Charlie scream. Then nothing.

"Charlie" i yelled walking around the corner. i was met with gunshots aimed at me- i turned and fired back sticking amber in the shoulder- she fell to the ground. As i started up the stairs a man jumped off the ledge down to the first floor- i let him go, getting to Charlie was more important. I ran and grabbed Ambers gun before running over and kneeling down next to Charlie.

"Char, Charlie, Charlie, baby" i kneeled down next to her running my hand down her face. She groaned in response.

"hey, hi" i said checking out her injuries. She reached up and wrapped her arm around my bicep

"i thought you were in mexico" she whispered out

"no" i said running my hands thru her hair "not anymore, I'm right here, and your gonna be okay now" She put her arm around the back of my neck as i leaned down to kiss her.

"Put your hands around my neck" i leaned down and helped sit her upright, then ran my other arm behind her knees and scooped her up heading out of the building.

* * *

 _Charlie POV:_

"i can't get this, its stupid how they make these things" i said as i played with the hospital band around my wrist trying to get it off. Paul came and sat on the bed next to me.

"let me do it babe" he said leaning over removing it with one swift pull, kissing my wrist in return.

"how you feeling my love" he asked pushing my hair back behind my ear.

"like a million percocet"

"i should have been there for you Charlie" he said painfully

"you were there for me baby" i stroked his cheek

"too late" he was on the verge of crying

"Paul dont cry, you can't cry" he sniffled back his tears- i was on the verge of crying too. I thought back to earlier that night in the hospital.

 _I was laying in a hospital bed, i was beaten pretty good, nothing was broken, but the doc said i would have a pretty good concussion. Paul was sitting in the chair next to my bed._

 _"What about the baby?" i asked. Paul sat up a little straighter and moved closer to me. The nurse smiled - i have already paged your OBGYN he should be down here momentarily then he can check on that baby of yours. As if he was summoned the doctor walked in at that moment. He looked at me and smiled._

 _"So clerical work huh Miss Demarco" he said smirking at me. I couldn't smile back i was to nervous. "You must be dad?" he questioned as he pulled the ultrasound machine closer to us. Paul nodded stood_ _up getting closer, holding my hand._ _i lifted my shirt, he took a seat, and started spreading the blue gel on my stomach and began to move the wand around._

 _"i was bleeding earlier, what does that mean" i quickly asked the doctor._

 _"well, at this stage in your pregnancy spotting or even light bleeding occurs- some women even experience a regular period" he paused moving the wand around some more._

 _"you did experience some trauma, but at the point the baby is still pretty well protected by your pelvis- the uterus has not yet expanded, as long as we can find a heartbeat there is no reason to think that anything is wrong" silence. our eyes didn't leave the_ _screen, there it was the black blob, my peanut, my baby. And finally a whooshing sound broke the silence._

 _"There we go, a steady, strong heartbeat" i leaned back taking in a deep breathe before staring to cry and leaning into Paul._

 _"i would like to run some more tests, but like i said i believe at this point there is nothing to worry about" he smiled at us. "i will prescribe some heavy pain killers that are safe for the baby and then i will start your discharge papers. i'd like to see you back in a week for a recheck, you can schedule anytime."_

I was pulled out of my thoughts.

"I'm okay Paul, were both okay".

"I'm gonna find that dude, and I'm gonna hurt him, i promise you"

"i know if you could i believe you would"

* * *

 _Briggs POV:_

"theres no could about it i will"

"i need to sleep" she said tiredly. I nodded kissing her again.

"yeah, here baby here" i stood up and helped guide her legs onto the bed.

"easy, easy, you rest easy okay" i kissed her on the forehead. _ring. ring._ i walked over to the window before answering my phone.

"Hey Mike"

"How did you know it was me?"

"not many people call me on burners"

"i heard on the radio, hows Charlie"

I glanced back at the bed sighing, "they have her on some heavy meds, pain will hit tomorrow, but she's alive, so is the baby thats what matters"

"Ya know Sids telling the beuro that you lit em all up down there"

"thats what he does he sets a fall guy"

"you gotta come back man, if you run"

"i need your help, i got shot"

"hang tight mikey, help is on the way"

* * *

Read and review! Thanks!


End file.
